


Fic 101

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty and kinky, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, I'm sober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Frostiron fiku-miku from the perspective of Loki's prostate. Yeah. That's right. The prostate tells the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic 101

**Author's Note:**

> Fiku-miku means frickle frackle. You know, sex. Męsko-męskie fiku miku.

Another lazy day, nothing was happening. It wasn't often that the prostate had nothing to do, not since they met that guy, Tony. The prostate was relaxed, enjoying itself, ah, peace and quiet.

'There you are, slut.'

Oh no. The prostate knew that voice. That was Tony and his tone made it clear what was going to happen. The prostate remembered- first laughing, then clothes tearing, not ambiguous wet sounds and finally a finger slowly making its way to the prostate. The muscles tensed up, fighting against the intrusion and the prostate wasn't having fun either. The fingertip was getting closer and closer, rubbing, curling, searching. Go away, the prostate wanted to say, shoo!

'Where's that- wait just a second, I almost got it- damn, wait.'

'Ah, always the same. Don't mind me, take your time, I'm just going to lie here, waiting.'

Another finger joined the party and this one found the prostate, touched it a bit too roughly, too insistently, occasionally scratching it with the nail. It was covered in something wet and cold, making the whole experience rather unpleasant. The prostate kept cursing the invading fingers but before it realised, it began to swell, grow, becoming more and more sensitive. Soon, more fingers teased it, on and on, rubbing little circles on it.

'Are you ready for me?'

'Always.'

Damn. Something bigger than the fingers pressed in, unhurriedly. The muscles didn't know what to do, too relaxed to close the entrance, unsure of what was expected of them. The prostate watched the cockhead getting closer, filling the hole. In spite of the preparation, it was a tight fit and the prostate shuddered at the thought of the cock pressing against it in the tight passage.

'You like that?'

'It's tolerable.'

The cock stopped being all nice and slow and pushed in completely in a one, swift move, crushing the prostate in the process. Ouch!

'Tolerable?'

More laughing, mixed with moaning. The cock stayed where it was, while the muscles adjusted to it. The prostate became slightly interested, especially when the cock withdrew so very gently, the side of it dragged against the prostate in a quite pleasant way. It didn't last long before the cock re-entered, again heading towards the prostate and then passing it, its weight suddenly felt really good.

'I love it.'

'It? Just _it_?

'I'm not saying that again. Come on, move.'

'Since we're being so sweet to each other, I love your ass.'

'Oh! You do? I'm sure it loves you too.'

That wasn't exactly right, the prostate thought, the muscles still resisted every time the cock tried to push back in, while the nerve endings near the rim were screaming with joy. The prostate itself wasn't in a bad mood either, gladly welcoming every stroke. The cock went in deep, once, twice and then changed the angle. Oh, the prostate braced itself, so it was that part. The cock went only a half way in, relentlessly hitting the prostate, thrust after thrust, not missing it even once.

'I think I want you to come first. It feels great when you squeeze me. Plus the pitiful sounds you make when I keep fucking you, it's always nice to hear that.'

'The-there, don't-ah!- don't stop!'

The cock had no intention of stopping, that was clear enough. The prostate had no other choice than surrender, let it happen. The pressure grew and gradually became almost unbearable and that was the exact moment when the cockhead slammed against the prostate with full force. That was too much. Seconds later, the muscles started clenching in spasms, everything was shaking, convulsing and all they heard was a loud scream, later muffled by more wet noises. The prostate was very much aware of the cock's presence, the head was dangerously close, threatening to skim against the prostate and at that point it could be almost painful. Shoo, the prostate tried to ward the cock off, shoo!

'Just like that. Aren't you just a perfect fucktoy? My little cockslut. I'm so keeping you. Always ready to pleasure me.'

'You, myself. Multitasking. I'm doing two things at once.'

'I'm doing you.'

'That's only one thing.'

'I can do you twice.'

'Finish this and then we will tal-KKK!'

The prostate was still swollen and suddenly very tender. Poor muscles also needed a break to sort things out, decide whether they were supposed to clench completely or stay loose but no one had a choice. The cock pulled out a bit and resumed fucking, without any consideration for the state of the abused hole. It jabbed the prostate carelessly, making it twitch violently, the lightest touch was too much and the cock wasn't gentle any more.

'Sta-ah-rk!'

'Shh, I got you. Just make me come.'

The cock increased the pace, staying buried deep inside the hole, giving it harsh, fast thrusts that numbed the nerve endings, too much stimulation to cope with. The prostate was on the verge of giving up as well, the side of the cock kept rubbing against it. The pain was intense but so was the pleasure, both feelings strong, merging into one. More squeezing, more whimpering, the cock was hard and heavy, throbbing and just when the prostate couldn't take it anymore, a warm, thick liquid spurted on the oversensitive inner walls. Uff. That meant it was almost over. The cock fucked in a few more times, spreading the cum, pushing it further in and finally removed itself for good.

'No, it's ok, it's fine- I didn't want to move or sit anyway.'

'I said I'm keeping you. Right here, in my bed. You're not going anywhere.'

'Oh. You evil mortal, you. You planned the whole thing, hmm? Fuck me raw to stop me from leaving.'

'You wouldn't leave anyway.'

'Don't get so overconfident, I- StARK!'

Just when the prostate thought it was safe at last, two fingers returned to spread the hole till it burnt, letting the cum spill and then went in deeper, softly toying with the prostate that was absolutely too tired to play that game again.

'Tony, stop- AH!'

'Say it.'

' _I wouldn't leave_.'

'Because?'

' _I love you._ '

The pads of the fingers pressed the prostate too hard and the muscles closed to protect it. The fingers lingered in for a moment and left, letting the hole calm down.

'I love you too. Now, tell me how you feel about a second round.'

Oh no.

 


End file.
